


You are the worst, Burr

by byronictrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, burr is not the vilain, thanks for coming for my TED talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronictrash/pseuds/byronictrash
Summary: Yoo, I wrote this during my chemistry class so please be kind if I did any mistake :))





	You are the worst, Burr

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo, I wrote this during my chemistry class so please be kind if I did any mistake :))

Aaron woke up in a fright. It was a particularly cold night but the man was sweating like a pig. He would probably need a bath, although the thermal sensation wasn’t the most terrible thing disturbing the peace of the respectable Sir Aaron Burr.

The voice was more vivid than ever. The five words loaded of the French accent typical of his friend Marquis de Lafayette echoed over and over again in his head. Friend? Burr didn´t know if he could still say that he and Laf were still friends after all this time, especially after the infamous duel that ended up taking Alexander´s life. Although that, when the words were said, they were definitely friends, and even the words weren’t actually very pleasing, the tone that Laf used was totally mocking.

“You are the worst, Burr!”

The man said it joking because Burr missed Alexander´s wedding, as well as lots of the nights out drinking in the tavern with the guys. Lafayette wasn’t really angry, far from that, the French one was laughing nonstop. Even so, the voice in Burr´s head was echoing in a not at all friendly tone. It was resounding in tough, angry and resentful sound. Sure, in that night in the tavern Burr was a completely different person, with a completely different life, completely different experiences. Also, in that time, in that night, in that tavern, his friend Alexander Hamilton was alive.

“You are worst, Burr!!”

Alexander Hamilton. The man who didn’t throw away his shot and was killed with a shot. A shot that came from a pistol that belonged to a man that used to be one of his best friends. Alex and Aaron had their differences like everybody does, especially in the policy fields, but after all the were good friends, trusting each other like friends do. Not more not less, Burr trusted Alexander so much that Ham was the first person he told about Theodosia. When his daughter, also named Theodosia, and Hamilton´s son Phillip born, both the men celebrated together, drinking happily, promising to each other that, when their kids reach age, they would become husband and wife and everyone would become a big and happy family. Apparently, it didn’t go quite well.

“You are the worst, Burr!!!”

Since the duel, sleeping had become a task almost impossible. Since his wife Theodosia died, Burr started to feel his bed too big and too cold, although, he could still handle it. But after Alexander's death, his insomnia got completely worse. Burr had already tried every medication and treatment he could think but nothing worked. Sometimes he just took lots of time to fall asleep, sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night, unable to sleep again and there was times that Aaron simply couldn’t sleep at all. However, in all of these episodes, Lafayette's voice was always there, in a looping, repeating over and over again.

You are the worst, Burr!!!!

Eleven of July of 1804. This day was painfully eternized in Aaron's memory. It was the day of the infamous duel that took Hamilton's life. Many years ago, Theodosia told him that his insanely good memory could be a gift but it also could be a curse. His beloved deceased wife couldn’t be more right. The gift part was clear when Aaron smiled to himself, remembering details of the day he met his dearest Theodosia, or his daughter saying her first words. On the other side, the curse part was pretty tough. He remembered everything of that damned date. He remembered feeling the wind blowing his face in the field, the same field that was the scenario of the duel that killed Alexander's son Phillip. He remembered listening the click boom that his pistol made after pulling the trigger, also he remembered regretting right after the act. Despide listening the shot sounding in his head sometimes, his damn was listening the familiar French accent.

You are the worst, Burr!!!!!

Burr couldn’t even have the relive of knowing that Hamilton had a peaceful death because he totally didn’t have one. The shot he hitted between Alexander's hibs made the bastard agonize till the day next. It was a painful death and he knew it. Sometimes Burr catched himself wondering why was it all for. To rise politically? To have some kind of legacy? To be in the room where it happens? Suddenly, the imageof Hamilton adjusting his glasses before their duel went to his mind, taking Burr's consequently to another pair of eyes, Theodosia's. However, it wasn't about his wife's eyes that he was thinking about, but his daughter's ones, that also was called Theodosia, but for Aaron she would ever be his little Theo.

His daughter Theo the reason that made Burr get out of the bed everyday. Since she was a litte girl, both of them had been inseparable. During his whole life, Burr felt very lonely but after his wife's death, this feeling got really worse. Even so, his dear Theo was always there to listen to him talking about the day at work, how Theodosia and him met, his old squad chronicles and stuff while they both have little tea parties, just like they used to do when Theo was a child. However, the man knew that it would be something temporary. Theodosia was twenty four years old and the marriage proposes were knocking the Burr's door almost daily. They were all good matrimony possibilities, but a bad husband for his daughter wasn't the biggest worry across Aaron's mind by the moment. He knew that, when Theo get married, she would leave and he would be all by himself. No more talks, no more laughts, no more tea parties, nothing. The only sound that Sir Aaron Burr would listen in the big empty house would be the familiar voice, repeating uncountable times.

You are the worst  
You are the worst  
You are the worst, Burr !!!!!!


End file.
